Embodiments of the present invention relate to debugging and, more specifically, to runtime exception and bug identification within an integrated development environment.
In software development, it is not always intuitive to determine the root cause of an error. Stack traces provide a chain of code that has been executed across an associated program code, but this information is sometimes not enough for a developer to determine the root cause of a problem. Oftentimes, developers are forced to watch console logs while running a section of code to determine why errors are caused, and this can be a time-intensive and inconvenient task.